


All of These Lines Across My Face Tell You the Story of Who I Am

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, IronStrange Gift Exchange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Tony’s face was a face full of lines. Lines etched onto his skin because of his worries. He didn’t care about the lines on his face though, for the lines told the story of Tony’s worries.





	All of These Lines Across My Face Tell You the Story of Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JOHNLOCKISGO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOHNLOCKISGO/gifts).



> This is for JOHNLOCKISGO for the IronStrange Gift Exchange. One of the prompts they asked for was Tony singing for Stephen.  
> Hope you like my take on the prompt!!!!
> 
> Thank you to [StrangeMischief aka Vi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief) and [Anke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaAni/pseuds/a-blog-against-team-cap) for betaing this fic!!!!

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

 

* * *

 

Tony’s face was a face full of lines. Lines etched onto his skin because of his worries. He didn’t care about the lines on his face though, for the lines told the story of Tony’s worries. Tony worried. He worried a lot. When he was young and being sent off to boarding school and college, he was worried that his mama and Jarvis would forget about him. They didn’t; they had sent letters almost every week. Tony kept the letters safe in his vault in the mansion. He worried when Rhodey was off in the Air Force. Tony kept track of Rhodey any way he could. He worried a lot when Pepper got frazzled with the Board.  He sent her to the spa a lot to de-stress. He worried when Peter got home tense and sore from injuries already healed. He made sure that Peter went to bed safe and sound when he came home. He worried when May came home somber from losing patients at the hospital. He always let May cry on his shoulder every time it happened. He worried a lot when the Avengers and any of their allies went off on missions. When it came to worrying, Tony was a pro at it.

 

Tony tried hard to not let things worry him, but he couldn’t help it. He worried for the safety of his friends and family, and also for the safety of the world, especially after The Battle of New York. After that fiasco, he tried to prepare the world. After The Decimation, and bringing back every lost soul, his worry lessened, but that didn’t mean he had stopped worrying anymore. Worrying was wired into his DNA.

 

Tony’s worry was at an all-time high now. He sat on of the couches in one of the rooms of the New York Sanctum, a room that Tony was intimately familiar with. The room was Stephen’s before they had married and Tony used to spend the night there when Stephen hadn’t been able to stay at the Stark Mansion. Tony watched as Wong and the other Masters crowded around the bed, bringing spells to life. Spells used to help the sorcerer in charge of the place. Tony’s elbows were resting on his knees as he held his hands together close to his mouth. His right hand twisted the ring that was on his left hand anxiously. From the corner of Tony’s eyes, he could see Cloakie gliding around jerkily, the collar twisting itself, and if Cloakie was human, they would have been wringing their hands together. Tony watched as Wong worked hard on Stephen, trying to get rid of the magic that had ensnared Tony’s husband into this wretched state. It had been hours since the being had cursed Stephen until Wong and the others had finally freed Stephen from the state he was in and now all he needed was more rest. Apparently, Stephen had also been fighting inside his mind to free himself too. As Wong and the other Masters left Stephen’s room, Tony slowly got up from the couch and walked towards Stephen, Cloakie taking Tony’s movement as permission to get close to Stephen. Kneeling next to the bed, Tony gently took hold of Stephen’s hand and brought it to his lips. Tony’s lips slowly moved across Stephen’s hand feeling the scars. 

 

In a whispered voice Tony quietly sang, 

 

_ All of these lines across my face,  _

_ tell you the story of who I am _

 

His voice quivered from the relief that he felt when the worst had finally passed. The feeling of worry, though, was still there. Tony knew his worrying wouldn’t pass until he saw the blue of Stephen’s eyes. 

 

_ So many stories of where I've been,  _

_ and how I got to where I am _

 

The song, their song, was something they only whispered to each other in the quiet of the night, however, Tony felt like singing it was needed. 

 

Humming the song, Tony was brought back to their wedding vows. His mind brought him back to five years ago on their wedding day, a bright warm sunny day full of laughter and light. He remembered saying the lyrics of the song as part of the vows, the melody floating around them.

 

_ But these stories don't mean anything _

_ When you've got no one to tell them to _

_ It's true, I was made for you _

 

He remembered reading the lines on Stephen’s face and hands.

 

“You see the smile that's on my mouth. It's hiding the words that don't come out,” rasped out a voice.

 

Tony was jolted from his thoughts. He lifted his gaze from Stephen’s hand and saw the blue that he had so desperately needed to see. He could also see Cloakie quivering with excitement now that Stephen was awake and aware.

 

“Stephen,” whispered Tony, tears beginning to fill his eyes, “You had me worried.”

 

“I know,” Stephen answered, smiling a bit as he took his shaking hand out of Tony’s and slowly brought them to Tony’s face to clumsily wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. 

 

“You added new lines to my face,” murmured Tony taking Stephen’s hand into his own hands again.

 

“Yes, but they’re beautiful,” muttered Stephen, “and they add to our story.”

 

Tony knew then and there what he wanted to do next. Letting go of his husband’s hand, Tony’s hand went to his pocket and grabbed the ring box. 

 

Opening the box with the [ring](https://jordanjack.com/buy-now/black-tantalum-groove-center-band-8mm-3002?gclid=CjwKCAjw-ZvlBRBbEiwANw9UWuAJ3q09-sbXS68NnS3lk1-xupWtEeQefoM00JP1H4DeIwMsBDSY3BoC2QQQAvD_BwE) nestled within, Tony asked, “Stephen will you do me  the honor of marrying me again?”

 

Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes and Tony saw that the answer was already evident in Stephen’s eyes,  murmured, “Yes.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC!!!!!! Come find me [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .
> 
> Just imagine the black groove on the [ring](https://jordanjack.com/buy-now/black-tantalum-groove-center-band-8mm-3002?gclid=CjwKCAjw-ZvlBRBbEiwANw9UWuAJ3q09-sbXS68NnS3lk1-xupWtEeQefoM00JP1H4DeIwMsBDSY3BoC2QQQAvD_BwE) to be arc reactor blue or time stone green.


End file.
